Kaoru Hates the Homecoming Queen
by Violet Ambitions
Summary: first songfic...


**First songfic!!! It's about Himeko, I guess... Based off of Emily Osment's 'I Hate the Homecoming Queen'. Enjoy!!!! **

* * *

(Kaoru's POV)

_Lunch_

"C'mon, guys!" Brick said ecstatically.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I asked Momoko's boyfriend.

"Uh, we're gonna ask the old man if we can preform at the Homecoming dance!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I asked, loving the idea at the same time.

"Uh, like, think about it!" Butch added.

"Think about WHAT?!" I yelled.

"How many people will be there!" Boomer cried.

Momoko and Miyako had these excited looks on their faces but they kept silent.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

* * *

_The Principle's Office_

"What do you mean 'no'?" Brick asked the principle.

"I mean, you can't. Himeko Shirogane's band is--"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed. People stared at me. "LET US PREFORM!!!"

"F-f-fine!" The principle squeaked.

"YAY!!!"

* * *

_Later; at the dance_

My God, did this year's homecoming dance get hectic? But I mean, it was really fun. Miyako, Momoko, Boomer, Brick, Butch, and myself have been in a band for about, oh, two years now? Well, the principle "_finally_ let us perform during homecoming. Since I was lead singer I suggested we went with '_I Hate the Homecoming Queen_' because we all knew who'd win this year. It was funnier then I expected.

"This year's homecoming queen is…" The principle began, "Himeko Shirogane! Now, let's start the dance!"

We went on. I smiled.

"This one's to our homecoming queen!" I said, and Himeko clearly thought it was going to be something good about her. Oh how wrong she was.

The music started. This was going to be fun. I started to sing.

_Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model__  
Wants to be on the tube__  
Yeah,__  
It's one thing or another__  
She's trouble, trouble__  
Watch out if your near__  
She can bring you to tears_

Himeko looked shocked. I held back laughter. This was getting good._  
_

_She's got two boyfriends__  
And three wannabees_

Mae, Vivian, and Hana looked shocked that they were in the song, and Jason and James looked ready to fight this situation out. I'm not sure how they didn't realized that they were both going out with the bitch. Morons.

_  
They follow her around like she's Aphrodite__  
She's number one rated__  
But she's already jaded__  
And she's following the trends__  
In her Mercedes Benz__  
Everyone wants to know her name__  
Walking down the hall she's every guys dream__  
_

Guys were still after Himeko… Good God. She's already got two boyfriends!!! Oh, and damn her car. I hate the thing. Little un humble bitch.

_  
I hate the homecoming queen__  
I'm pretty damn sure__  
That she can't stand me__  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine__  
I hate the homecoming queen__  
Tonight__  
That's right__  
_

Himeko went into complete shock at the chorus. Someone _hated _her. Oh my God! Jeez, grow up, Himeko!

_  
Non fat sugar free mochachinies__  
She says "give it to me now you can keep the receipts"__  
Drinking one after the other__  
She's trouble, trouble__  
Tossing back her hair and she just don't care__  
Everyone wants to play her game__  
Walking down the street she's every guys dream__  
_

Everyone _does_ play her game. Except us. And she was pissed.

_  
I hate the homecoming queen__  
I'm pretty damn sure__  
That she can't stand me__  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine__  
I hate the homecoming queen__  
Tonight__  
That's right_

_She gets everything she asks for__  
Buts she's some how always wanting more_

Uh, like, really? I just said she gets everything she wants!

_Little short skirt with a big attitude__  
She wants to be a model__  
Wants to be on the tube__  
Yeah,__  
It's one thing or another__  
She's trouble, trouble__  
Watch out if your near__  
She can bring you to tears_

_I hate the homecoming queen__  
I'm pretty damn sure__  
That she can't stand me__  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine__  
I hate the homecoming queen_

_I hate the homecoming queen__  
I'm pretty damn sure__  
That she can't stand me__  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine__  
I hate the homecoming queen__  
Tonight__  
That's right_

_Yeah, yeah_

The final 'yeahs' we kinda long, but Himeko looked furious, and then I did something that probably pissed of at least a third of the female population. I kissed Butch. That was fun. Pissing off the Homecoming Queen and her cronies was fun. The hell with what would happen next.

_**End**_

* * *

**Please review!!! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
